Collide
by Kiki Strike.1
Summary: This is the story of Harry potter and Ginny Weasley. This is Their story, starting One year after the war.
1. Chapter 1

Collide

Ginny Weasly stared at her ceiling, watching a sliver of morning light appear through the gap in her curtains. sighed and rolled over, trying to block out the memories that filled her head, her dreams and her life.

She swung her feet out of bed, and walked over to her dingy little apartments' kitchen. She flicked through the daily prophet, reading some articles here and there, until one headline jumped out at her in big black ink.

**_HARRY POTTER SIGHTING_**

Of coarse she didn't actually believe that anyone had seen harry (as these sorts of articles had been appearing about once every two days), but it was still painful to see his name, like a raw wound which wouldn't heal. It had been a year and a half since he had disappeared from the world. He ran away two weeks after the war. Some people said it was because he was scared of the supporters of Voldimort, some thought it was because of the publicity he would have to face and others felt that he had faced so much pressure and Independence he had crashed. They were probably the closest to Being right, but even the girl of his dreams didn't know.

That very night was still vivid in Ginnys mind. A week after the funerals of the fallen, as they were called, the families organised a night to just sit and remember our hero's. That night was filled with tears and laughter as the stories were sheared. it was getting on midnight and the living room was filled with people sitting and talking to there friends or family, yet harry sat alone. She had been talking to Ron and Hermione when Harry approached them, "We need to talk."

"I need to leave" he said quietly,

"thats fine, harry its getting late-"

"no i need to be alone for a while. As in i need to go away for awile"

"What?" Ginny started to say, but he was already out the door.


	2. The weasley house

She shook herself and glanced out the grimy window, it was raining. That fits.

Her family was expecting her today, which, authough she loved them very much, she wasnt looking forward too.

staring suspiously into her attempt of a cup of coffe, she took a mouthful, and promptly spat it out. Getting ready took very little time, once she'd gotten the taste out of her mouth, and one moment she was there and the next, gone with a faint popping noise.

The Weasley house was also wet. Wet, and the sky was grey. Ginny swung open the gate and nocked on the door.

"Hello Ginny dear,"  
"hi mum."  
"How are you hun, quickly, come in dear youll catch your death out here."

She looked her up and down, "you look a bit peeky. I'll make you some proper breakfast"

Molly Weasly busled into the kitcken as ginny collasped onto the squishy sofa and looked around the oh-so-fimiliar living room, she smiled slightly at the memories, the pile of half knitted sweaters (making a face at the fact hers was developing into a discusing shade of pale pink), the dent in the door frame was from her first time of magic, She accidentally sent the twins flying into it affter they convinced her to ... even the glass butter dish held memories. She was eleven years old in the summer holidays, it was breakfast time and Harry was over, she had been staring at his green ey- NO! she wouldnt think about him, he had left, he had left, he had left, he was a git she told herself, to no avail.

"bacon?"  
Ginny started "what?"

"bacon ginny on your breakfast" molly sighed

"Oh, right, yeah sure." she mumbled

at that moment three red-head men came bursting into the kiten from the doors to the stairs. Ron, Chalie and Percy all sat down at the table. Ron glanced around the room, and stared at ginny. "Ginny what are you doing here?"

"I still kinda live here Ron"

"But your never over."

"Hey Charlie and Percy are never here, but your not having a go at them."

"But they have Jobs. they have an excuse."

Her family was right and she new it, the truth was she didnt want a job, she hated to admit it but there was only one thing she wanted, harry.


	3. Leaving

Over the next hour the rest of the Wesley clan came down and left to go the various things and the rest of the day went uneventfully. Ginny was itching to get home, but to what? Another few hours of staring at the ceiling, that's what.

Her watch read five in the afternoon, and most of her family would be coming home soon, and sure enough some faint popping noises were to be heard outside the front door.

Watching her family come in was painful. Her farther came first, his eyes darting swiftly around the room before they rested on Ginny, then Molly. Ron followed in after, home from his day of working in digon ally. Many people had asked him why he didn't get a job for the ministry, and every time his face turned dark and he mumbled something about "doesn't feel right, without him." and he would walk away. George came in a few minuets later, walking painfully slow. Only two emotions had ever took place on George's face for the last year, a look of confused shock for the first few months, then it settled to being dead and empty. That's how it looked at the moment. molly glanced up from the cooking and greeted

she couldn't take it anymore. Her family were not the same, she didn't want them to be like this, she wanted the large security blanket, not this broken rag. Her family, and everything she knew, was completely broken.

"Urg!"

"Ginny, whats-"

"NO!!"

They froze as she stared at them, holding the gaze for what could have been hours, yet was less than a second, and ran from the house.

She kept on running, running through the garden, and stopping at a clearing. It was an old paddock, and it was now barley recognisable but it was the same one that that they used to practice quiddich in, in the Summer with her family. No one had stepped a foot in it for two years now and the grass had grown long. It was here that the tears started to fall. Ginny was not the sort of person to cry, but they were falling thick and fast now. Why? Why did Voldermort have to have come back? Why did everyone have to fall apart? Why did Fred, Tonks, Lupin, George, all of them have to die?

Why was she in so much agony?

With a small pop, she was gone.


End file.
